simsfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Mall:Random Quote
Slumpat citat "Your energy use has just spiked. You'd better be careful." —A prank call in The Sims. "Do you canoe?" —A prank call in The Sims. "You have been chosen. They will come soon." —A prank call in The Sims. "You're a Summer and should decorate accordingly if you want to live most harmoniously in your house." —A prank call in The Sims. "You're a Spring and should decorate accordingly if you want to live most harmoniously in your house." —A prank call in The Sims. "You're a Winter and should decorate accordingly if you want to live most harmoniously in your house." —A prank call in The Sims. "You're an Autumn and should decorate accordingly if you want to live most harmoniously in your house." —A prank call in The Sims. "The number 3 is very important in your life right now." —A prank call in The Sims. "Your psychic advisor suggests that you work on improving relationships with those closest to you because you'll need them in the next lunar review." —A prank call in The Sims. "Your psychic advisor has had very strong vibrations coming from your Seventh House. You should stay away from any building activities during the next week." —A prank call in The Sims. "Your psychic advisor suggests that you keep your secrets well this month. There may be untrustworthy individuals in your environs." —A prank call in The Sims. "The drop off has been made. You've been warned." —A prank call in The Sims. "Your psychic advisor suggests that you plan your meetings very carefully this month because you may have some unexpected news." —A prank call in The Sims. "The number 6 will be very important for you in the next 24 hours." —A prank call in The Sims. "Wrong number. Sorry." —A prank call in The Sims. "The end is near. Make preparations." —A prank call in The Sims. "The flashing light was just a test. You'll have plenty of warning next time." —A prank call in The Sims. "Your psychic advisor's head has just exploded. Be forewarned." —A prank call in The Sims. "They're coming soon. Maybe you should think twice about opening the door." —A prank call in The Sims "We're fixing your phone line. Don't pick up the phone the next time it rings." —A prank call in The Sims. "Should we have a baby?" —A Sim requesting for a baby in The Sims. "Disgusting! NEVER have I witnessed such a tasteless flouting of proper manners in all my days! As the young folks say, get a room!" —Miss Crumplebottom when seeing two Sims romantically interact. "How dare you! This is a public area! Have you no sense of decency? We have standards in this town you know!" —Miss Crumplebottom when seeing two Sims romantically interact. "The NERVE of some people! Public displays of affection in MY town? Not on my watch! Behave yourself!" —Miss Crumplebottom when seeing two Sims romantically interact. "What kind of a sick joke is this!? Why is that skeleton wearing my uniform!? Wait a minute, how is that skeleton doing anything at all? I'm outta here, you people are creepy!" —Brigit the Maid when seeing Bonehilda. "Dude! Like, I made it all the way from SimCity to your house in less than an hour!" —Freddy the Pizza Dude, The Sims "Death. What can really be said about Death? Well, for one, he's a Taurus. He also enjoys long and windy walks on the beach. He describes himself as a horse lover, and prefers a lady on a pale horse to one in an overpriced SUV. But he notes that any interested parties should be gravely serious about starting new relationships, and that bringing along three friends for the other members of the apocalypse would be a preferable first date environment." —Grim Reaper dialogue box when all the Sims in a household die. "If the point of playing The Sims 2 was to kill off all of your Sims, then you would be the world champion! But, unfortunately, the way things stand now, The Sims 2 is still a LIFE simulator." —Grim Reaper dialogue box when all the Sims in a household die. "Alas, it looks as though the great equalizer has taken its toll, as everyone in this household appears to have died. But there's no reason to allow this now empty house to remain empty! You can move in a new family. That's the way your Sims would have wanted it, don't you think?" —Grim Reaper dialogue box when all the Sims in a household die. "Education: BA Human Development, University of Hawaii ''Favorite Band: Styx Short Piers: I like it when you take long walks." —Grim Reaper's biography in The Sims 2. "Good news! You didn't have any bugs! Bad news: You still owe me simoleons for coming over." —The Exterminator, when there's no roach in the house. "Can you help me out with something I've always wondered about? If you're in the pool, and it starts raining, do you get more wet?" —The Weatherman's Spring forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "It's allergy season out there. The pollen count is off the charts! I'm sneezing just thinking about it!" —The Weatherman's Spring forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "I have the greatest job in the world. I can be completely wrong nearly all the time and never get fired. When I make a mistake, I can just shake my head and say, "What are ya gonna do? It's the weather!" How sweet is that?" —The Weatherman's Spring forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "Don't look to me for all the answers! The knowledge you seek is just a small step out your front door." —The Weatherman's Spring forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "We've been hearing reports of lightning striking tall trees in the neighborhood, so be careful out there!" —The Weatherman's Spring forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "Hello. You have reached the Weather Station. We're not in right now, but if you leave a message after the beep..." —The Weatherman's Spring forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "When it's a really hot Summer day, sometimes I think about cold things, and my mind tricks my body into thinking it's cooler than it really is. Except one time I thought about too much ice cream and it made my stomach hurt." —The Weatherman's Summer forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "Sorry, but I can't help you today. I'm out at the pool." —The Weatherman's Summer forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "Why do they call us Meteorologists? I have never predicted a meteor in my whole life! They're scary. If you see one, let me know and I'll tell people. I'm on TV, you know." —The Weatherman's Summer forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "I'm having a bad day. Just go outside if you want to know about the weather. Stop bothering me." —The Weatherman's Summer forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "I've wanted to be a weather man my entire life. Sure other kids thought I was weird playing with my barometer during recess but I knew I was meant to affect people's lives." —The Weatherman's Summer forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "Weather prediction is a serious science. I have a college degree in it. At least I think it was a college. It was all done on the Internet, but I got a shiny certificate in the mail!" —The Weatherman's Summer forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "My advice for today? If it rains, wear a jacket." —The Weatherman's Fall forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "I used to like playing in leaf piles. But not as much anymore. They're itchy." —The Weatherman's Fall forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "You know when people say things like "It's raining cats and dogs out there!" Well, that doesn't happen. Trust me. I've checked." —The Weatherman's Fall forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "Oh, what's the big deal? It's hot, it's cold, it's raining, it's snowing. Who cares? It still doesn't change the fact that my job is basically to look out the window. You know how depressing that is?" —The Weatherman's Fall forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "I was struck by lightning once. It didn't feel so good. I put a lightning rod on my roof after that and it hasn't happened since." —The Weatherman's Fall forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "I just love playing in a great big pile of leafs. Burning them is fun too. Except when you accidentally set someone on fire. Poor grandma. Her eyebrows never grew back." —The Weatherman's Fall forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "It's Winter. Wear a sweater. Does that help?" —The Weatherman's Winter forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "Sorry. Couldn't make it into work today. It's too cold out there!" —The Weatherman's Winter forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "When I was a kid, I made up my own superhero. I was "The Boy Weather - Master of the Forecasters!" My mom made me a cape and a mask, and I ran around my house shouting things like "Chance of Showers: 50 percent!". I fought off evil tornadoes and powerful hurricanes with my powers of prediction. I didn't have many friends." —The Weatherman's Winter forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "I had the worst Nightmare last night. I dreamed I was being chased by a penguin and he wanted to hit me with a fish." —The Weatherman's Winter forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "Did you know Penguins can't fly? They also have a natural resistance to polar bear attacks." —The Weatherman's Winter forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "I always wanted a pet penguin but my mother said that I was too young. I asked her again yesterday, but she said that I should let it slide." —The Weatherman's Winter forecast in The Sims 2: Seasons. "What did I do to deserve this?" —Mom Landgraab, The Sims Bustin' Out "That rich pig Malcolm! I hate him!" —Mom Landgraab, The Sims Bustin' Out "I've had it with this entire town, even you Mimi! Take, take, take! Spend, spend, SPEND! Let's see how YOU like it for once!" —Malcolm Landgraab, before taking Mimi's objects in The Sims Bustin' Out. "Which side of a chicken has the most feathers? The outside... duh." —A joke in The Sims 3. "What's a foot long and slippery? A slipper!" —A joke in The Sims 3. "What did the finger say to the thumb? I'm in glove with you." —A joke in The Sims 3. "What did the number 0 say to the number 8? Nice belt." —A joke in The Sims 3. "What do you call a fish with no eyes? Fsh." —A joke in The Sims 3. "Why don't ghosts ever get arrested? It's hard to pin anything on them!" —A joke in The Sims 3. "Psychiatrists say that 1 out of every 4 people is mentally ill. Check 3 friends - if they're okay, you're it!" —A joke in The Sims 3. "When do doctors make house calls? Only when your house is really sick!" —A joke in The Sims 3. "Did you hear about that new pirate movie? It's rated Aaarrrrrrrr!" —A joke in The Sims 3. "What time is it when an elephant sits on your fence? Time to get a new fence." —A joke in The Sims 3.